1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a turbine engine rotor assembly having a rotor disk with one or more blade retention slots.
2. Background Information
A turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustion section and a turbine section, which are sequentially arranged along an axial centerline between a forward airflow inlet and an aft airflow exhaust. The fan section, the compressor section and the turbine section may each include one or more rotor assemblies. Each of the rotor assemblies may include a plurality of rotor blades circumferentially arranged about a respective rotor disk. Each of the rotor blades may include a blade root, which is mated with a respective blade retention slot in the rotor disk to connect the rotor blade to the rotor disk. Typically, the blade retention slot extends axially through the rotor disk between a forward disk end and an aft disk end. Such a blade retention slot configuration, however, may permit air to leak through the slot across the rotor disk, which may decrease turbine engine efficiency. Such a blade retention slot configuration may also reduce the structural integrity of the rotor disk since there is no rotor disk structure tying the between slot portions of the rotor disk together.